Dickwad
by Pen name 123214
Summary: becky blow fanfic


i have known Fraser and Becky almost their whole life since I have met them in high school. They always seemed happy together. Fraser was known as the jokester and Becky as the girl who wasn't afraid of saying anything.

They were going to throw a party to celebrate their anniversary this friday and I was excited. I couldn't wait to get drunk. Bad news was that i had to work overtime and be late to the party. When I was at home I wore my jeans and a blue plaid shirt and left hurriedly to their house.

Arriving at their home late, I went inside knowing that the door was unlocked and saw the familiar faces like Deacon and Kyle plus others. The music was loud and there was a lot of bottles, full or empty. Everybody was drunk already and some were sleeping. I cursed my work and went to talk to the closest person awake, Fraser.

"Oh hey, what took you so long?" He said after seeing me. I just said, "Don't ask", and asked where becky was since I didn't see him anywhere. Fraser just pointed to the master bedroom above saying "Fucking Deacon spilled beer on her dress" and shrugged, obviously getting more drunk. He also asked for a favor." Can you deliver this dress for her? I'm too drunk to even see anything." Not bothering to ask where he even got that dress I complied and went looking for her to deliver the dress.

Walking into Becky's room, I slowly stepped towards the bathroom, listening for any signs of motion. The sound of a running faucet, and soft footfalls resonated from behind, revealing the person behind. With no other options available, I knocked.

"Fraser?" Becky called for her boyfriend. "Is that you?"

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, an anxious expression stood stark across my face. "Um… not exactly," I called out in response. Waiting for a verbal response, I jumped in surprise as the door opened. Poking her head out of the bathroom, Becky looked at me, a confused look on her face. Taking only a moment, her face blossomed into a curious, but happy expression.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. "Is everything okay down stairs?"

Nodding my head, I absentmindedly took note of her happy expression. "Ben asked me to run this up to you," I responded, nervously bringing the lime colored dress into view. "He needed to ah, take a rest." Looking down at the floor, i hid my nervousness.

Taking a peek at Becky I could see her roll her eyes at her boyfriend. "That man," she sighed. Despite herself, I noticed a small smile. Huh, weird.

"So um, are you ok?" I asked genuinely concerned. "Fraser told me what happened." while his version had sounded good enough I couldn't help but double check. Becky meant a lot to me, and I'd feel better if it came from her.

Giving a tired look, Beckys disposition turned dry as she was no doubt recollecting what happened. "Deacon is a funny guy and a good friend," she started out. "But give the man a bottle of beer and he fumbles more than first year high schooler." Letting out a silent huff, her pleasant expression returned. "But I'm fine. It was sweet of you to ask." She grinned. Turning a bit red, I offered her a shy smile.

Shifting her body behind the door, Becky's face held an uncomfortable tick. Giving a tiered huff, her eyes turned back to mine. "Well, while you're here, would you like to come inside? My back's going to be killing me if I stay like this any longer," she commented referring to her position behind the door. Dipping her head back into the bathroom, Becky opened the door.

Not really thinking, I nodded my head. "Um yea, that sound like fu-" And just like that I was frozen. Greeting me, Becky had remained almost completely hidden behind the door. Being the dimwit that I am, I had completely disregarded this, not even giving it as much as a thought. All I had been thinking about was making sure the dress was delivered. It wasn't until this moment that I realized what I was missing in this picture. You know… sometimes being a idiot… can really be a hamper on your life.

No longer wary of whom it was behind the door, Becky opened the door wide wearing a bright and happy smile. Unfortunately for me… that was about all she was wearing.

Black, white and red, these were the colors that I found revealed to me on the other side of the door. Standing out stark against the cool paleness of her white skin, Becky now stood solely in a pair of black, lacey, and most importantly sheer underwear that left my heart leaping like I was in my old gym classes. All I could see was her, standing there, completely unabashed and smiling, not caring in the slightest about her current state of dress.

Eyes going wide, I could hardly comprehend what I was seeing. Miss B, Rebecca Blow, Fraser's girlfriend, nearly naked and standing in front of me. And then, just like that, time seemed to flow again, and with it, clarity.

Tearing my eyes away from the heart stopping sight, I could feel my breathing had elevated to dangerously high heights. Screaming at me, the voice in my head was crying for me to get out of here, to run to the nearest window and hope the landing wouldn't be too painful. And then, yelling even louder, my heart was singing, serenading me to move my eyes back to the beautiful view I had been treated to.

After opening the door, Becky smiled before turning around and heading for the sink. Doing this, she had inadvertently exposed her swinging hips and backside, bringing a guttered shutter to escape from my mouth. Forcing my eyes to one of the room's purple walls, my mind rushed with the images of what I'd just seen. "Wow, um y-you know what? Maybe I should be running back downstairs," my voice cracked and stuttered. "Can't leave the others waiting right?" I let out a forced laugh. I'd seen more than I ever should have this night. If Fraser ever found out, I can't even begin to think what she would do to me. "I'll just um, leave the dress on the bed."

Turning back around to look at me, becky's voice turned pained. "Really?" she asked disappointed. "But I was really hoping we could spend a little time together. We haven't seen each other for a log time."

Feeling a spark of guilt, I dared my eyes to slowly return to her face. Keeping my view under strict discipline, my spark grew into an actual flame. Watching me, her eyes had grown wide and pitiful. "Can't the guests wait for a few minutes?" she asked, a childlike tone saturating words like honey.

"Well, ah…" not able to look away, I could feel my resistance wavering. The longer I stayed the more of a chance that I could be discovered. And then I looked back into her eyes. Then again… As long as I kept my eyes in check, I guess it couldn't hurt too much if I stayed a few minutes… right? Giving in completely, I gave my friend's girlfriend a defeated smile, praying that this wouldn't come to bit me in the rear. "Sure…, I'd like that."

Hearing the words, in a second her pitiable expression morphed into one of triumph. Looking at this I could only chuckle shaking my head in disbelief. I have just been played. I'd been on the receiving end of becky's puppy dog pout enough to know when it happens. Unfortunately, just not until after it's happened.

Thinking back on it, I couldn't help but realize how similar becky's expression had been the same all these years. Same wide and innocent eyes, same imploring tone, same tilt of the head, they even jutted out there bottom lip the same to. Puppy dog pout Becky version. I shuttered at its power.

Energized by her victory, Becky held no qualms showing me just how pleased she was. Humming to herself a jovial tone, her eyes watched my every step into the medium sized bathroom. Finally settling down near the edge of the sink's counter, her smug aura faded away until leaving only the pleasure she felt having her friend close. Seeing this, I couldn't help but return her warm expression.

"So are you enjoying the party?" she asked, looking back into the mirror to fiddle with her appearance.

Nodding my head, I kept to my plan and stayed focused on the white tiles under my feet. "Yea, it's um, great," I cursed my awkward speech. As wonderful as the party seemed, I had no idea if Becky really was enjoying himself. "But… I think next year it would be better if it was just us and Fraser." Knowing it was rather presumptuous of me, seeing Becky smile made it worth the risk. Hey, after being late; the least I could do was earn some brownie points with the woman.

"I'd like that too," Becky sighed. "Between making the clothes and the live shows it seems like we barely get enough time together at all anymore. It's almost… surreal how fast everything's gone." In the middle of rearranging her earrings, I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see a small, sad smile on her face. "Feel old yet?"

Feeling rather bold, my lips formed a tight, nervous smile back. "Not a day over seventeen." As both of us began to chuckle, I returned my eyes back to the floor knowing I made her laugh.

As our chuckles drifted away, the room was filled with a content silence disturbed only by the sound of Becky shuffling about. Finding myself relaxing into it, a strange feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't comfortable, but I wasn't in an all-out panic either. If I had to name it, I guess I would call it… antsy. The only question was, for what?

"Well," Becky suddenly sighed. "I don't think this is going to come out anytime soon." Looking to her hand, I was able to recognize the sky blue dress that Deacon had spilled beer on. Looking even closer, my eyes twitched at the sight of a rather large blotch of red staining its front. "I hope it's not ruined," she continued. "This was one of my favorite dress's…"

"If it's still wet you can just scrub it out with a little milk," my answer was automatic. "But if it's sunk in you'll need to run it through a cycle of baking soda, kitty litter, and some vodka." Too busy tracing the spaces in between the tiles below me, it took me longer than I would have liked before I realized my slip up. Of course upon that moment, my eyes leapt up to Becky wide with panic.

Looking at Kim's mother, I was staggered at what I found. I found myself looking at an extremely surprised, but bemused smile. Staring at me with a raised eye brow, her eyes shined with amusement. "Been watching the home making channel in your spare time?" she smirked. Feeling a flush come to my cheeks, she stared at me only to chuckle at my embarrassment. "I might just try that," she commented, a wry smile on her lips.

Watching her return to fiddling with her stained cloth, I could still feel the warm fluid burning underneath my checks. As embarrassing as it was, I have watched the home making channel once or twice. Not that I'll ever admit that of course. Cooking, cleaning, all the stuff that isn't generally man material, I actually have a pretty good aptitude for. Not that I really had much of a choice not to learn it...

Looking at Becky, I smiled as she quietly hummed during her work. She looked so happy. Just for no reason other than my being here. If that's not friendship… I don't know what is.

Fiddling around with that idea, I couldn't help but imagine if me and Becky could ever be this way instead of her and Fraser. I could almost see it. Me and her, happy, celebrating our anniversary. Feeling a warm sensation creep into my stomach I turned my focus back on the woman in front of me. Looking at Becky now, I knew it was just wishful thinking.

Feeling a new kind of warmth, my eyes continued to observe the woman. She was… beautiful, but I'd known that long before this night. Even when I was just a teen I had been able to do it. As a little teen whenever I would come to becky's home, I would bring Becky a flower. She would take it from me, smile and then would always put it in her hair. And then afterwards, she would look at me affectionately, thanking me for my gift. "Aren't you just the sweetest…"

Of course as time passed I was forced to stop this ritual. I can't remember exactly when it had happened, but I remember that Kim was the one who first made me aware of it. "It's just… weird that's all," she had told me one day in our early friendship. "I mean were just friends. Why are you giving me flowers all the time?"

As I remembered my response, I couldn't help but let out an amused breath. "Because every time I give you a flower, you would smile," I'd revealed. "And I really like it when you smiles!" After that She didn't bother me anymore about giving her flowers… Eventually I did stop. I was smart enough to know that what is ok as a little teen can be seen completely differently as a young man. Instead, I decided to focus on other girls.

Sighing, I took advantage of her distracting activity and looked back at her to admire her soft features. She was still beautiful, maybe even more so if I can remember correctly. At the age of thirtynine her pale, white skin remained flawlessly smooth, only just beginning to show signs of her increasing age. And her hair, brown, held no signs of silvering at any point in the near future. No, just like with beautiful women, Becky only seemed to be improving with age. Just like a fine wine…

Standing where I was, I was fortunate enough to have almost full view of her features. Right away I was drawn in by her eyes, turned down and focused on her work. I'd always been struck by their hue, shining in a perfect crystalline blue. When she smiled they seemed to literally shine. Yet another motivation for flowers.

Slowly my eyes drifted lower on her face, all the way down to her lips. Painted for the evening's festivities, they cried out with their deep red coloring, automatically catching the attention of anyone she would greet. Right away I found myself unable to look away. If I was smart, I would remember how slippery a slope this was. Unfortunately, I found my consideration for such things… failing. At the moment, my world was being consumed in a haze of red lips.

Turned upwards in a soft smile, Becky's lips revealed to the world the soft hearted soul that lay beneath. Seeing them I couldn't help but smile back. I loved how they looked. So… soft, I couldn't help but wonder what they felt like. Seeing lips part, I watched, captivated as the tip of her tongue peeked out to wetting her lips. I was pulled in even further.

Drifting even lower, I looked on as my gaze traveled over her chin and down to her neck. The slender appendage was as white as cream, slightly flushed from the glass of wine she had consumed throughout the nights celebrations. Swallowing back an exuberant sigh I found my eyes wandering, searching for how far the pink tint would go.

Following the alcohol induced blush downward, I had enough mind to know that I needed to stop. And fighting my eyes motion, I found myself at war with my own body. I wanted to look. As much as I might not have wanted to admit it, Becky had always been a secret fantasy of mine. A boy hood fantasy that I found impossible to resist… It was wrong, and I knew that if I looked I would be betraying every ounce of trust ever put into me. But even still…

Frozen just above her collar bone, it hurt to think that I could be betraying my closest friends. Especially her. But knowing what she was wearing and that I only had to lower my eyes to see it left the faint sensation of needles running up and down my spine. And this… worried me. Somehow, as bad as I knew this feeling to be, as dangerous, I couldn't deny the pleasure I knew I would find waiting for me if only I were to look a little lower. This was a feeling very new to me; it was a feeling of happiness, pleasure, pain. A feeling I haven't felt since my first time. It was a dangerous excitement, a building curiosity that had oh so easily overwhelmed me. And it was a part of me.

Confused by this discovery, I couldn't help realize the truth of it. From where ever it came, this emotion didn't feel at all alien. It was a part of me just as much as my pizza eating, kid loving, never be normal attitude was. The only difference, it felt powerful, Maybe even more so than my love for other girls. And that… was horrifying. Easily the scariest thing I have ever encountered. And it wanted me to… what?

As my focus returned back to Becky's, my mind swam with the possibilities. Whatever this skin vibrating emotion meant, I knew what it was inspiring me to do right now. To look lower, to look at what lay beneath, to acknowledge what I've always wanted and take it, to step up. Now the only question was… could I do it?

Letting that question hang in the air around me, my mind racing with what I would do next. Indecision flowing through me, my only outlet was the calming tempo of her collar lifting and lowering with each of her breaths.

As I bit my lip to stifle my groan, I knew what was killing me the most, the curiosity. While I might have gotten a small peek when she had first opened the door, chivalry and fear had robbed me of any real look. All I had received was a peek at what demanded to be explored. If I was able to have a proper look, surly that would be the end of it. Becky was an exception. With other girls I was confident. But with Becky, I'll just look, and then excuse myself back to the party. Then, I'll get this nervousness off, find others, and then enjoy the rest of the celebration. As long as it's just looking… it should be fine. As long as it's just looking, I'll be able to stop. I'll… keep… control.

As the last of my reservations fell away, I could almost feel a weight drop from my shoulders at the release. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I just want a quick look. Who's that going to hurt? Furthering my assurances, the warmth in my belly bloomed as it spread throughout my body, particularly to one area. Checking one last time to see if Becky was looking I lowered my gaze and groaned.

Hunched over the sink, Becky's chest could not have been better displayed if she tried. Free to gaze to my heart's content, I could only think one word, beautiful. As it was still hidden in the encasement of her bra, I couldn't help but think it had managed to enhance their allure. The special bra clung to her chest, perfectly fitted to her size. Black in color, flower like patterns sprang from the bottom of the cup entangling upwards. Stopping at about halfway, the rest of the material was made exclusively of sheer, see through cloth. Examining this feature closer, my heart jumped in my chest. Right there, just peeking through the blossoming flowers, her nipple peeked through revealing its deep, natural color. Transfixed, Fraser could have come bursting through that door, and I wouldn't have even flinched.

In the back of my over stimulated brain I wondered what had caused her to wear such an extravagant garment under her dress. And then remembering that it was her anniversy, I couldn't help but feel the drain on my brain flow wasn't helping me much in terms of intellect.

But still, Fraser was one lucky guy to have snagged a woman like this. To think how he was able to touch her, to spend every night with her if he wanted, I couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. Backing up, I shook my head releasing me from those thoughts. Calm down me, look but no touch. Returning my focus to Becky all thoughts of her boyfriend drifted away. Instead, I allowed my consciousness to drift to the back of my brain. Who needs to think properly anyway…

As my eyes continued to explore her body, I could feel my heartbeat roaring in my ribcage. All of her was beautiful, unbelievably, inexcusably beautiful. And I got to see her. I smiled. Without even becoming aware of it, my breathing had increasing throughout my pleasure filled exploration. No longer at a calm and cool tempo, my breaths came in long deep draughts, feeding oxygen into my starved blood stream. And even so, I ignored these changes. All that mattered was my eyes, and her body. At this moment, she was the center of my universe.

Taking in the sight of her toned, creamy stomach, my eyes shined with approval. Having aged a couple of years had done nothing to stop this woman in terms of fitness. Almost as fit as an athlete; this area around her belly button remained as flat as ever, only revealing the slightest of softness.

Becky had a very slim, petit type of body. Her proportions were modest, but far from unappealing. While lacking the almost impossible athletic build some people had acquired, Becky's appeal came from an entirely different place.

Looking at her hips I could only stare in response. Originally having narrow waistline, the natural process of training had gifted Mrs. P with a mouthwatering curvature. Her hips flared out on each side in an almost impossible figure. And while she might have found this effect negative, especially when it came to what these curves meant for her rear, I found it to be unbelievably attractive. Imaging what it would be like have them in my hands, to feel there soft skin I couldn't repress a shudder. As the image of her panty clad backside flashed through my mind, the warmth in my pants increased.

With an eager tingle, I couldn't wait to see what else becky had for me to see. Matching its black flowery counterpart, Rebecca's underwear stayed true to the pattern I'd seen above. This time seeming to creep out from the crotch of the flimsy piece, flowers once again adorned the panties crawling and blooming halfway up Becky's pubic area. Held up by a crown of even more flowers the top was a solid color of black becoming sheer as you trailed your eyes down. In the middle of this see through area spanning over the most of her front, I was forced to swallow back a pant of breath at what lay beneath.

Deep red in color, Becky's tastefully trimmed pubic hair shined through the flimsy sheer material. Appearing only a shade darker than the color on her head, I was able to personally identify the naturalness of her hair color. Not that this was ever doubted. Staring at it, I couldn't deny my pleasure at its presence. Call it what you want but I just couldn't contain myself when I laid eyes of the natural colored patch of hair between a woman's legs. Just looking at it made my blood boil with arousal. And this was no exception.

Chuckling at that thought, my awareness of my surroundings began to slowly trickle back. As this happened, my brain was able to pick up on one thing in particular, silence. Thinking this through, I couldn't help but find this to be worrying. Unfortunately, as my mind was still coming back from its haze, I hadn't thought or capability to really understand why. I just wasn't able to understand. Not that Becky had in fact stopped working on her dress. Not the fact that she had stopped humming. Not even that her oh so beautiful eyes had turned in my direction. No, by the time all of this would make its way to my brain it would be far too late.

"Enjoying yourself?" Becky smirked.

Jumping like I'd been shot, I looked at Becky and blanched at her expression. How long has she been watching?! Finding my throat to have taken on the qualities of a desert, I scrambled from an explanation. "Um…" managing to gargle out a stuttering nonsense, my face was burning with shame. Fraser's girlfriend had caught me checking her out. Even if she did think I was her friend, it was still the most embarrassing moment of my life. And that's saying a lot!

Seeing my frazzled state only seemed to amuse Becky even more. Letting out a soft chuckle, I took solace that at least she wasn't mad. Instead, her expression looked… proud? "You weren't kidding about feeling seventeen were you," she gave a wry smile.

"Um…" repeating my eloquent statement, I looked at her confused. As if understanding my misunderstanding, Becky's half-lidded eyes trailed down my body. Mimicking her action, I followed her gaze hoping to understand. And oh boy did I… Letting out a groan of embarrassment, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. If I thought I was embarrassed before it was nothing compared to this.

During my examination of Becky, it looked as though my body had reacted without my knowledge. Standing firm in my pants, I was now looking at a particularly humiliating erection, straining against the confines of my pants. And Becky's mother was looking directly at it.

Seeing my attempt to cover myself, the brunette woman's eyes danced with humor. Well at least someone's enjoying this! "Oh don't be embarrassed." She teased. Looking back to my crotch the same pleased smile curled her deep red lips. "Honestly I find it actually… flattering." She purred. Hearing this tone of voice, I froze, unable to move.

Huh?

Shooting directly to her face, I looked at her in disbelief. Huh?! Looking at me, Becky's eyes appeared hazy, almost glazed over. As her lids were drawn half closed, I couldn't deny the sultry, alluring appeal they had adopted. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I could almost feel them pulling me in. "ha, r-really?" I stuttered out.

Nodding her head, her smile grew even bigger. "Mhmm," she hummed with approval. As she began to walk closer, I could feel my body go into battle mode. With every step another warning bell erupted in my head. With every step my instincts screamed at me to run, to run as fast as my legs could carry me and never look back. Unfortunately, despite all of these things telling me to run, I remained where I was, rooted in place as Becky continued to stalk closer, and closer, and closer…

The sway of her hips took my breath away. As they swung from side, I could feel my member twitch with approval despite the unnerving situation. Coming within arm's reach, Becky smiled devilishly, a strange, never before seen fire burning in her eyes. Gazing into them, I could feel my heart stop in my chest.

"You know," she grinned. "You still haven't answered my question," she teased, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. Lifting her hands, I was suddenly made aware of her fingertips as they brushed into my chest. "Were you enjoying yourself?" locking her seductive, glazed over eyes onto mine, I was almost afraid to answer. Thankfully, the head in my pants deemed it necessary to take control.

Looking into her eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In all my years of knowing her, not ever, not even in my wildest dreams have I imagined Becky of being like… this! This wasn't the kind hearted women I knew. This wasn't the girlfriend of a person. This… this was a woman. A woman that at this moment believes me to get hard for her. And until this moment, I never really understood just how scary that can be.

"Well ah," I gave a breathy chuckle. Feeling her eyes on me I began to sweat. As best as I could I tried to think of some way that would let me out of this situation, literally any way, but the only thing that came to mind was how amazing she had looked. And now, seeing her like this, I couldn't deny it. "More than I can say," I admitted, my checks burning with embarrassment. Matching her gaze I think I surprised both of us by the boldness of my answer.

Taking a step back, Becky's had to look away as her cheeks turned pink. As she looked back up I could still see the fire in her eyes. It was cooled, not nearly as fierce as it had been but it was still very much there. "When I picked this up, I thought people might like it… but not this much," she admitted bashfully. Still looking incredibly pleased with my attention, I watched as she once again cast her gaze away from me. Taking on a look of anxiety, Becky's took her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly going through a mental debate. For whatever it was that she had been thinking, her decision did not take long.

"You know," she murmured, a shy excitement in her eyes. Walking back to me she once again placed her hands on my chest, rubbing the exposed skin of my collar bone. "If you want, maybe I could… help you with that…" she offered demurely. Accentuating her words, I could feel her press her body close to mine. "It is partially my fault after all."

Partially!?

Pressing her body into mine, shivered at the sensation of her jutting chest unintentionally pressed firmly against my own. After spending so much time looking at them, to feel them so fully stole my breath. Two wonderful, soft mounds of pliable flesh, and they only seemed to be being pressed even harder against me as time went on. Even through my shirt, the softness of her bust was undeniable as it drove me wild. And as her trimmed fingers continued to play with the sensitive tissue of my throat area, I found the ability of rational thought flying out of my brain.

"Maybe later?" I found the strength to ask. Unfortunately that was where my control failed. Another side effect of our close proximity happened to send a jolt of electricity up my spine as my ridged member became pressed against the soft undertow of her stomach. Grapping her hips I meant to push her away and release myself of the pressure, but instead found myself pulling her closer, grinding my core into her soft flesh. Man she felt good…

Smiling at my action, Becky stayed right where she was, enjoying this moment with her friend immensely. "Are you sure you want to wait later?" she dared. Sliding her arms around my neck, I found myself suddenly in an extremely close proximity to her face. "Because I can think of something you might enjoy a lot more than the party." Speaking her breath washed over my face. Feeling slightly dizzy from the affect, I could only stare in response.

Digging my member deeper into her stomach, my breath seemed to leave me in a rush. As I tried to control my raging breath, I stared into her eager eyes, becoming weaker by the second. Slowly drifting downwards, I found myself locked on her lips, almost fainting at the distance between us. "L-Like what?" I heard myself ask.

Watching her deep red lips curl into a seductive smirk, my hardness twitched against her skin. And seeing her smile even bigger, I knew she had felt it. "Well…" she drew out. "How about we do something i haven't done in a while."

"Something you haven't done in a while?" I repeated. Slightly concerned by what that could mean, my train of thought was suddenly jerked in another direction. Smiling at what she believed to be my attempt at playing dumb, Mrs. P nodded her head, eyes glowing with sexual allure. In her eyes she was simply trying to seduce her friend. One where she had obtained the part of the playful seductress and me, the ignorant friend. Too bad I wasn't acting!

"Since… college?" she said. As if remembering whatever there carnal act she had been seeking of, a light seemed to sparkle in her eyes. And equally dazzling, her answering smile brought a new wave of fluttering to my chest cavity. "Something I used to do when I first started dating?"

Having no idea what that could be, I tried to keep my ignorance hidden, smiling back at her I gave a breathy laugh as if knowing what she meant. "Oh, ah ha that," I emphases the word. Racking my brain as to what it could be, a million different things came to mind. Being as inexperienced as I was, I honestly had no clue what it could mean. Besides my short fling with my ex-girlfriend, my experience with women was absolutely zero. Besides the basics of the basics, my knowledge was extremely limited to only what I had been able to pick up that night. Despite all this, with what images I could think up I found the images to be very arousing.

Despite her daring attitude, Becky still had enough modesty to look bashful. "Mhmm," she agreed. Giving me a nervous smile, her hand slipped from my neck and slowly began to slip over my chest and onto the side of my waist. "It is my anniversary after all," she rationalized. "I should be allowed to have some fun, right?"

"Well, ah. I…" stumbling with my words, all I could focus on was her descending hand. Creeping ever so closer, my engorged flesh pulsed in my pants, almost as if it were aware of what was coming. "ah…," letting out a choked grunt, my mind raced, thinking of what I should do. As her small, delicate hand crept past the waist of my cargo pants, my eyes widened in panic. "Wai-" but too late. Piercing the nonexistent space between our bodies, Becky succeeded in locating the engorged flesh in my pants. Shuttering at the sensation, my mind went blank. "Right," I gasped involuntarily pressing myself into her hand. It wasn't until I saw her dazzling smile that I realized just what I had done.

Looking at her, my heart hammered in my chest. Looking into her eyes I knew there was no chance that she hadn't heard me. As I'd grunted my agreement out of the heat of the moment, I knew I only had myself to blame. And now looking at Becky, searching her face for any sign of movement, I found myself waiting in suspense as to what her next move will be. Thinking on this, a sudden flash of nervousness spiked in the back of my mind. If my answer had been unintentional, than why was I so… pleased? Fearing what that answer could be, I pushed the thought from my mind, and prepared myself for whatever was next.

"Well this should be fun," Becky winked at me. Looking only slightly nervous, her entire frame was alight with excitement. Even going so far as to giggle, she then pressed her lips into mine; killing any and all rational brain cells I had left.

In the moments her lips were on mine, my mind was a blanket of pure and empty nothingness. All I could do was feel the soft texture of her lips against mine, stealing my breath. Moving my hand to her cheek I held it there, savoring the warm, creamy sensation of her cheek. In what air I could breathe, I was surrounded by the aroma of her being. Strawberries and mint, as well as a sparse sprinkling of whatever perfume she had chosen for this night. Taking a silent drag of this heavenly mixture, I found myself pulling her closer to deepen the second kiss of my entire life.

Kissing Mrs. P was a lot different than kissing my ex-girlfriend. While the biggest difference being that she could actually kiss me back properly, I was also able to pick up on a few other things. The taste for instance; while I didn't have my tongue in her mouth at this moment, I could still taste her breath filling my mouth. And while there were a few different tastes inter mingled within, the most noticeable was easily identified at the taste of beer. Getting another fresh breath, I decided I like the taste of beer.

Another difference I found that I quite enjoyed was her lips. While not much difference between the her and my ex, I couldn't deny how much fuller her lips seemed in comparison. Taking her bottom lip between my own, I verified my suspicion. Yep, definitely.

The last difference I could feel was most notably identified as technique. While my ex hadn't exactly been given a fair shake on this portion, the difference in experience was palpable. Even just kissing her as I I'm, I know Becky is a very good kisser. As her lips moved against my own, I felt like a clumsy fish in comparison. Have virtually zero experience in kissing, I was only able to respond as best as my instincts would allow. Which wasn't much. Thankfully, by whatever magic luck that allowed me to make it this far without being caught, Becky continued to kiss me

Feeling her lips move from my own, my first reaction was disappointment at the loss of the warmth of her lips. My next was a stifled groan. Leaving my lips, Becky's kiss continued as it went to trail the line of my jaw and then even further on to my neck. The feeling of her tongue and lips pulling at my flesh was indescribable. And as they continued to move on my body, a trail of cooled saliva tingled it its memory. Feeling her use her teeth to nip at the point of my pulse, I was helpless to release yet another groan from my throat.

Still having a firm hold on her hips, I held them tight as Becky's lips found the hollow of my collar bone. Idly in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder just how low this kiss was going to go. Wait…

Snapping my eyes open, I looked down at Becky just as she was kissing the middle of my chest. No longer meeting skin, she had transitioned her wet, licking kisses to small, intimate pecks on my shirt. Even still, with eyes closed she seemed perfectly content to peck away, each time trailing a little lower on my body.

Feeling one of her pecks fall just above my bellybutton a small urge of panic rushed through my body. She wasn't going to… was she? Yet another peck was all I needed for an answer. She was.

Grabbing the counter behind me, I was grateful for its existence for without it I would have surely fallen flat on my butt. Lower and lower, I watched with wide eyes as she continued to go lower. This was really happening, I realized. Becky was about to... wow. It almost seemed surreal. But here it was… happening. At that moment a feather could have knocked me over.

As the cool surface of my pants button met her lips, Becky opened her eyes only to see me watching her every move. Flushing a dark red, she paused only for a second before smiling up at me and giving me a wink. Daring. Then looking back down, she stared at my buckle in silence. Both of us did.

Biting her bottom lip as she tended to do, it took her a moment as she worked up her nerves. Looking slightly nervous, she pulled her hands from my hips and slowly trailed them down to the button. And then, with the coordination only a professional seamstress was capable of, she snapped my pants open forcing a deep sigh from both of us.

As my knuckles remained white gripped against the counter I watched all of this in disbelief. Inside my mind I was crying, struggling to force my body to move, to tell her to stop. To speak before it was too late. But as her other hand moved to release the tension of my zipper, all I could do was stand there. Watching her. And as the tightness of my zipper became slack, my fate became sealed.

Once my member was finally freed from the confines of my jeans, I couldn't hold back my sigh of relief. After being in such a state for so long, it felt good to stretch my legs so to speak. Hearing my sigh of pleasure, Becky looked up in amusement. Appearing to have something she wanted to say, she instead returned her attention back to crotch and observed the tented surface of my boxers with interest. With bated breath, I watched her, waiting.

Returning her hands to my waist, I felt her fingers dig under the elastic of my underwear. As my breath began to escalate, I knew this was the moment of truth. Unable to watch, I quickly turned my head away, as if that could protect me from the embarrassment. It didn't.

You never forget the feeling of having a girl pull down your pants for the first time. This is something I just learned. As Becky attempted to strip me from the waist down, she did it all at once, jeans, underwear and all. Feeling the cotton fibers scrap down the sides of my legs as well as another, much more sensitive area, I began to almost gasp for breath. As I became reduced to only a few small inches to hide my modesty, I gripped the counter behind me to the point my bones began to creak. Finally, feeling the last of the cloth slipped down my crotch, my ridged member sprang free, out into open air.

The moments that followed were met with an unbreakable silence. Unable to even speak, I could feel her eyes on my member. Knowing this, my cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Mask or no mask, this was still the second time a women has ever gotten to see my Jr. and seeing the ridged state it was in only added to my discomfort. Finally, as the warmth of her hand on my member came crashing through my senses, I looked down at her, speechless.

Now completely settled on the floor, Becky kneeled in front of me, positioning her face mere inches from my swollen staff. Lightly wrapped around it, her fingers were able to encase half of what it held in the softness of her grasp. And as her hand pumped ever so slowly; her eyes remained locked on the throbbing male organ, not so much as blinking in their trance.

As I watched her small, dainty appendage work up and down the length of my member, pleasure raced through my veins. Her hand was soft, and cool against my burning staff. With each pass of her hand, she would brush her thumb underneath the head of my organ sending a jolt of electricity up my spine. Letting out a shuttering breath I pressed the entirety of my weight on the counter behind me, no longer trusting my legs. Closing my eyes, I leaned back allowing myself to focus entirely on what the girlfriend of one of my closest friend was making me feel. Amazing.

Letting out her own nervous breath, Becky licked her lips before shooting a glace up to my face. At once she blushed at my blissful expression. After being together with a grown man for many years, seeing her close friend react to her touch like a teenage boy was a real confidence boost. Allowing a small prideful smile to appear on her lips, she returned her gaze back on my staff, eager to not disappoint. "Let's hope I'm not too rusty," she hummed anxiously. And with that, it began.

My first and only warning to what was to come, was a warm wave of breathe breaking over the flesh of my pole. Shuttering in anticipation, my torture was very short lived. Before my goose bumps could even reach my neck, the sensation of her soft warm lips pressed against the tip of my staff. Just as she had done with my neck, Becky began to slowly work pursed lips down my flesh, only to return to her place at the tip in a similar fashion. Doing this three more times, my hips jerked at the introduction of her tongue.

Feeling the small pink organ, my eyes were open immediately, snapping down to watch the brunette in stunned silence. As my mouth gaped in awe, I watched her, fascinated as she worked. Pointing my staff up to the ceiling, Becky angled her neck and trailed a long line of saliva along its underside. Then, reaching the top, she pressed the flat side of her tongue hard into the tip. Repeating this technique, her taste buds scrapped against the soft, iron like appendage, moving and position my rod in all directions to completely cover it in her spit.

As my member throbbed with arousal, I found that watching her as she did this was almost as exciting as the experience itself. Keeping her eyes closed throughout the exchange, Becky appeared focused, hard at work to adequate accomplish her job. And then as I saw her small, warm tongue lash out from within the confines of her painted red lips and drag against my skin, my hips gyrated eager for more. But keeping a firm hand locked on my hips, the brunette woman kept me from squirming out of her grip. I was completely at her mercy.

Having completely saturated my firmness in her saliva, Becky smiled against my tip before startling me by opening her eyes. Still having contact with my throbbing staff, her blue eyes looked up at me twinkling with excitement. As I watched this, I came to the startling conclusion that she was enjoying this as much as I was. Watching me squirm and sigh, feeling me twitch inside her hand, Becky was enjoying every second.

Thinking on this I figured it wasn't too crazy. Remembering how excited I had become watching my ex cry and flush that night, it actually made perfect sense. Seeing the person you care about cry out in pleasure and knowing that you were the one to do it… was an incredible feeling. And that is how I knew, as Becky looked at me, a gleam of delight in her eye that I was in for some trouble.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Becky's lips opened against the tip of my staff, allowing it slide inside. And slowly, ever so slowly, she pushed her head forward engulfing my length inch by torturous inch. All while keeping her eyes open, and locked on my face.

Seeing her bright red lips begin to wrap around the start of my staff, I doubted anything after would ever be able to excite me as much. But then as the sensation of the slick, warmth of the inside of her lips, I was amazed to see how wrong I was. Applying only the slightest of suction, her hand was the only to stop me from spring full force into her mouth. But even still, as more and more of myself became engulfed in the warm cavern of her mouth, I found the slow pace she had set for the action agonizing beyond belief. Worse than even pizza withdrawals.

When I had been with my ex, I had been allowed my pleasure right away, instant gratification. But now with Becky, I began to wonder if I would ever get have my release. Surly she couldn't be that cruel. Right? Thankfully my question was answered just that second.

Holding the entirety of my sensitive head in her lips, her jaw opened wide, stretching for the girth that was to come. Slow, much slower than I would have liked, her head began to descend, swallowing my length.

As I watched myself disappear behind her lips all I could do was watch the face of my friend's girlfriend, gasping in amazement. Sinking into her mouth, I could feel her tongue, pressed into the underside of my shaft and guiding me deeper. With a slow, drawn out breath my body quaked with pleasure. Finally, as the brunette woman reached five inches, I found the throbbing tip of my staff firmly pressed against the back of her throat.

Letting out a strange sort of gagging sound, Becky was forced to retreat her progress, sucking harshly on the engorged organ as she left. As the cooled air met my now wet skin, I craved the warmth her mouth had given me. I craved it like a man lost in the dessert craved water. I just needed it, I needed her.

Then, as I Becky retreated all the way back to only my tip, she pulled her tongue back, running the tiny pink tip of her organ roughly into my slit. It was only when she was treated to the tell-tale throbbing of my arousal that she descended, taking my length all at once to the back of her mouth. After a few unsure duplications of this process, Becky found a comfortable rhythm and began to speed up. It was not long before I was left gasping, struggling to contain my release as her red painted lips swallowed and spit out my length in a mesmerizing display.

As what seemed like the millionth shutter left my body, I looked down at the mop of brown hair bobbing in my lap and was amazed to find a stray thought popping inside my head, distracting me from the heavenly sensations exuding from my swollen member. Keeping my eyes locked on her dipping expression, I realized throughout this entire altercation, I haven't even once been able to say her real name. While usually too embarrassed to be so formal, as I watched her head move back and forth on my male anatomy I found myself thinking that it might be ok. In fact, as I thought about it even more, a strange new feeling bloomed in my chest.

Becky

Not Miss blow, and not Fraser's girlfriend, but Becky. A woman all of her own.

Feeling this strange emotion in my chest intensify, my focus retuned to the woman bellow me. My breath heaving in my chest, I did it without even thinking and said it. "Becky." It came out in desperate sigh. My body burned with pleasure. My blood was racing through my veins. "Becky." I repeated, not so much as flinching at the unfamiliar use. To me it felt right. It felt amazing. On my lips it told her of her effect on me, of how amazing she was. In my huffing, heaving breath, it was a sigh of pleasure. "Becky."

As her name began to fall from my lips, I could feel Becky's enthusiasm multiply in effort. Hearing a person cry her name, her happiness soured with pride. She was gladdened to know she was capable of making me so happy. As a woman, nothing was more satisfying than hear someone cry her name. And as her name fell once more into her ears, the ends of her lips curled, smiling around the girth of his staff. Oh she would give him something to cry about alright.

The moment Becky stopped her motions I mentally cried out in protest. While still in her beautiful lips, her action had stopped completely. And then to make matters even worse, the base of my staff was let go by her hand, forcing it into the cool, almost frigid in comparison open air. About to voice my protests, my complaint was halted by the sight of her shifting in her position.

Throughout the time of her pleasuring me, Becky had been sitting comfortably, resting her rear on the back of her heels. But now, as her free hand shifted to grasp the other side of my hips, she shifted her weight to kneel forward completely on the hard bone of her knees. Using this knew leverage to her advantage, Becky's blue orbs opened once more to view her lover, a friend no more, a dangerous glint shining in each eyes.

Like the force of a doomsday machine explosion, I was slammed by whole new wave of pleasure. Using her new position to her advantage, the brunette woman was able to force more of her staff inside, with all the speed of before. Taking me almost down to the base, the back of her throat slammed into me relentlessly, sending shockwave after shockwave pleasure up my quivering spine. All the while her tongue continued to saw against the underside my core, almost rubbing the sensitive flesh raw against the rough texture of the back of her taste buds.

As her fingers dug into the flesh of my hips, holding me still and pulling into her mouth with each bob, I could feel my vision beginning to blur. Unable to control my actions I threw my head back and gasped in a long lung full of air. Right away I knew whatever illusion I had of control had fallen like a pair of pants. If she continued this relentless attack, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off on my release. And I think she knew it to. I'd fought against odds so great I knew I should be dead in a jungle somewhere. But this was a battle I was fated to lose. It was only a matter of when.

As my arousal continued to scale, I looked down at Becky's dizzily bobbing head and clenched my fists at the sight. Without even realizing that it was moving, my hand released its iron grip from the counter, and had begun to slowly reach out in front of me. Finally, as it came into my field of vision, I watched only half conscious as it reached out and landed on the top of Becky's head. Slipping my fingers into her fiery tresses, I sighed as the silken texture worked its way up to my mind. Digging even deeper, I leaned my head back, gasping.

The presence of my hand on her head was paid absolutely no mind as Becky's mouth busily massaged the length of my staff. While buried deep in her hair, I made absolutely no motion to guide, or otherwise force her in anything she did. Instead, I simply held onto her, holding on for dear life. As the last of my endurance began to wither away into nothing, I wanted to hold her, to feel her there as well as enjoy what she was doing. And as I felt my arousal build to its breaking point, my teeth clenched, holding back a gale-force of breath frozen in my lungs. Reaching my end, a low, shushed moan vibrated out my nose.

At the sound of my release, Becky halted her bobbing immediately, freezing midpoint on my pulsing core. Feeling a slight pressure oh my hand, my hold on her head held it in place without even thinking as I continued to empty myself into her mouth. Thrusting as much as her iron tight grip would allow, I rubbed myself against her still caressing tongue hoping to saver every last sensation my mind could hold. Finally, as my frantic, desperate motions began to calm, I released the last of my essence, dripping from my still twitching member and into her mouth.

The following moments Becky and I remained in our positions, basking in the pleasure. Holding me in her mouth, the loving woman stayed wrapped around my staff, sucking the left few drops from my softening member. After finding nothing left for her to do, she released me, sliding her lips over the skin one last time.

In a flash she was on her feet, her hand locked over her lips, and walking to the sink she had been washing her dress in. Startled by her abrupt movement, I watched with wide, interested eyes as she proceeded to pull the dress out of the way and spit into the sink, removing my essence from her mouth. A little impressed by the amount that went down the drain, it quickly turned to guilt as I watched her fill a glass with mouthwash and rinse whatever lasting taste from her mouth. After a few moments of swishing the liquid around in her mouth, Becky eagerly bent over the sink released the green mixture into the basin.

Feeling not sure what a guy usually said in this type of situation I fumbled a bit, nervous. "Sorry…" at the sound of my apology, Becky's blue eyes snapped to my still breathless frame and gave wry smile.

"A little warning would have been nice," she commented giving me a droll stare. But suddenly, as if unable to help herself, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Wincing, she rubbed her throat, swallowing with a pained expression. "I forgot how much that could hurt," she grimaced. "But…," she continued. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she admitted. And like that a giggle erupted from her chest.

Hearing her laugh, I slumped against the counter hopeful that I had just been forgiven. To say I was drained was to say I kind of liked Mexican food. Feeling my knee's still shaking under me, it was quite accurate to say Becky had sucked the strength right out of me. With my pants still around my ankles, I found myself too tired to even pull them up. Instead, I turned to my friend's girlfriend, and looked to see how she was fairing.

Flushed from face to shoulders, I had a suspicion wine wasn't the only reason behind her tinted skin. Not this time. As I watched her, she appeared to be taking a moment to catch her breath, supporting her weight with her hands over the sink. Eyes closed, her chest heaved with deep breaths. And looking even closer, I could see the furious beating of her heart in her rib cage jiggling the cleavage of her breasts. Seeing all of this, I never figured how much work that particular activity was of the woman's side.

Well, live and learn.

Watching her take long even breaths, my mind couldn't help but recall all that had just happened to me. It had been good, better than good in fact, incredible! So incredible that I had half a mind to ask her to do it again. But that's what scares me. Even knowing what I did was wrong; I still couldn't feel any regret. Instead, I could feel my blood beginning to race once again. I want to feel more with Becky, with this beautiful brunette woman. I wanted to touch her and claim her and I didn't know how to react to these emotions. Not one bit.

You'd think after having such an amazing release I would have been able to calm down, if even a little. But on the contrary, it only seemed to have excited me even further.

Feeling my member beginning to twitch back to life, I turned my eyes on her body and shamelessly stared. Before so nervous, after what had happened I felt a little bit less embaressed. And while still feeling a spark of unease, the emotion was easily dwarfed by the rising arousal her body inspired. Releasing a slow even breath, my face remained a blank slate.

What… what was happening to me…

"Well," Becky sighed. "I guess we should hurry back to the party, hmm?" Eyes twinkling, Becky's composure had improved considerably. No longer out of breath, the only sign I could see to mark our encounter was the red warmth still swimming under the surface of her skin. Sauntering over to me, I remained slumped against the counter, watching her every move.

Giving a small chuckle at my lazed position, the brunette had no idea what was going through my mind. All she could see was an extremely pleased man that was too satisfied to move. "Come on," she urged. "Get those pants up and let me get dressed. We can't be gone to long from the party now can we?" she said coyly.

Not moving an inch, I was frozen, stuck staring at her through wide, and mesmerized eyes. Rolling her eyes at what she believed to be my attempt at being silly, Becky stepped even closer placing her hands on my upper arms. She chuckled. Pulling me up, her touch was able to lift me to my feet. "We can continue this tomorrow, all day. I'll just tell Fraser I'm visiting a distant relative," she gave me a seductive look. Pressing herself into my arms, her face became mere inches from my own. "Can't you hold on till then?" the teasing edge in her tone echoed throughout my mind.

All day, my mind fantasized?

Barely listening to her words, my attention rested solely on the hypnotizing pale skin, flushed red with warmth. My mind was beginning to fall. Rational thought was a long lost luxury. Replacing these things, pleasure and carelessness raced through my veins like a poison

She chuckled at my empty expression. Not waiting for my response, she backed away from me, removing her hands from my arms. Turning back to the sink, she began to walk forward. The moment the warmth of her hand left my arms my body moved. Lashing out before I was even aware what I was doing, my hand latched onto her hip, pulling her back into my arms.

It was only once I could feel her pressed against me that I my mind was able to recognize what I'd done. Like a cold sheet of snow, I was filled with a sense of dread. But even still, I couldn't help but notice even through the fear and shock, my arms only seemed to hold her tighter.

Wrapped around her midsection, one of my arms held her. Grasping her hand in my other, my sudden grip on her surprised both of us. Not exerting even the slightest bit of force, I simply rested my limbs on her own, ready to release her at a seconds notice. While impulsiveness as well as a bit of insanity had clearly been the fuel for the shocking action, if she told me to let go I knew I would be able to.

Ann's voice squeaked in shock. Not sure what he was doing, a nervous flutter had disrupted her usually calm disposition. She had never seen him act so strangely before. Relaxing the muscles that had become tense by the sudden action, her head slowly turned to look at her friend's face over her shoulder. "Is… everything alright?" she asked cautiously.

Hearing her say that I was once again reminded of the wrongness of the situation. This woman, this wonderful, caring woman that I've known for practically my entire life had committed adultery with me, and I had taken advantage of it. But even still, all I could think about was how good it felt to feel her in my arms. All I could see was her beautiful brown hair.

In my hands like she was, she was so… warm, so soft. It was all I could do to remain focused. Leaning in close, I inhaled her bucay like aroma. Strawberries and mint, wafted around me like a cloud. Taking a small drag of its fragrance, the words flew from my mouth before I could even think. "Can… I touch you?"

The second I realized what I had said I could feel my face flushing bright red with embarrassment. Letting out a startled squeak, I nearly jumped away from Becky, praying that she would forget what I had said. It was only when the sound of Becky snorting in laughter met my ears that I calmed down enough to actually look at her.

Turning her head to look at me, a look of incredulity was plastered across her features. Eyes wide, her lips were pulled up in disbelief. "What!" she exclaimed letting out a small fit of giggles. Calming down, she suddenly relaxed in my arms and pressed her back into my chest. "You scared me for a second."

Feeling her weight rest against my sternum I could only stare at her in silence. "ah…"

"But really," she continued. "You've been acting so strange tonight…" Taking a long pause my heart froze as I saw Ann begin to doubt me. Is this where I meet my end?

Letting out a long sigh, Becky hummed to herself letting her amusement shown. "I guess I should be happy to know that I still got it". Giving a soft shake of her head, she smiled before turning her head to look at me. "I love you," she whispered. Twisting only a few inches from my grasp, Becky moved just enough to bend her neck and press her lips against mine. "Mmm, just try and keep it above the waist, stud." She spoke in a teasing tone right before she flashed me a brilliant smirk. "Don't want to make too much of a mess."

Setting back into my arms, my eyes stared into Becky's hair, wide with surprise. For a moment, I wasn't sure that I'd actually heard her correctly. Then, looking over her shoulder, my eyes locked onto the pale shelf of skin her breasts had formed and glazed over in response.

With permission fully given, my body hummed with excitement. Before I was even aware of it my hand had begun to rise from its place on her hip. The skin of her stomach slipping under my fingertips. Admiring the smooth cream quality, my brain remained locked on the prize of my attention, locked behind a thin layer cloth. As the outline of her rib cage brushed past my hand, Becky pressed her back deeper into my chest. Following my natural instincts, I squeezed the fingers of her hand lovingly.

The moment my fingers touched cloth, my heart leapt in my chest. Tracing the bottom edge of the bra's cup, I took my time slowly encroached my fingers higher onto the wonderful mound, savoring the moment. As my fingers hovered over the jutting flesh, I forced myself to wait from diving in completely. If my experience with Becky had taught me anything, it was that the longer you waited, the better it would be. And so, as I positioned my hand so that I merely had to move my hand an inch to cup it, I swallowed excitedly. Holding my breath, my eyes watched intently as my hand fully cupped the softness of her bust, holding her flesh in hands.

As Becky felt my hand on her chest, her fingers squeezed mine tightly. Turning her head, she closed her eyes and pressed her temple against my angled forehead nuzzling it softly. Unsure how to reciprocate the affectionate move, I swallowed nervously before pressing my lips into the corner of her mouth. Feeling the softness give way to my lips, I sighed and smiled.

Keeping my lips connected to her angled face, my attention returned the warm weight resting in the palm of my hand. I gave the confined breast a small squeeze, sending a shiver down my spine. A softness only know to woman twinkled inside the nerve endings of my fingertips. Repeating my motion, I added more force to my clutch pressing my palm into the pert flesh.

Kissing Becky in the different areas of her face, my hand continued its manipulation massaging her flesh with all that a single hand could manage. As I looked down at her breathing chest, my eyes remained focused on my hand watching it play with her soft flesh. Grouping her, my hand squished the plumpness into herself kneading it around on her chest. Pulling back, I would then let it sit in my hand, enjoying the object for what it was.

Loving the warmth and weight, I couldn't help but find the material of the bra a hindrance. While looking at it had been a treat that will remain locked in my memories for years to come, when it came to actual touching, it fell just short of adequate. In my hand, soft, lacy material was surpassed by only the plump, warmth it held back. And although it proved to be pleasant by any other occasion, I knew it could never hold a candle to what was underneath.

Teased relentlessly, the sheer middle of the bra that had called to me so vivaciously now provoked me even further in its making. Being the thinnest and most insignificant part of the alluring lingerie, it also allowed the most of the sensations of her breast through to my hand. Aching for the feel of the natural flesh I found my fingers were beginning to concentrate on this area the most, forgetting what was really there.

Becky moaned my name hotly. Turning her head away from mine, her neck craned backwards allowing her to rest the back of her skull on my shoulder. In my hand her finger pulled at mine in a tight grip. Letting out a soft groan, she turned her head, pressing her face into my hair. She sighed my name once more.

Mere centimeters away, her sigh of my name came rushing out of her lips and right into my ear. Enjoying the flush of electricity the action forced up and down my spine, I found my attention preoccupied by the pointed nub straining up and into my fingertips.

Creating two small bumps in the otherwise flawless material of her bra; Becky's nipples now stood firm and at attention. Through the sheer fabric that I'd first seen them, my vision eyed them aroused. Without even thinking, my already massaging fingers zeroed in on them pulling a deep and restless whimper right into my ear. At the sound of Becky's distressed sigh, I found myself very happy.

Looking at her erect nipples, my mind flashed to my night with my ex. More specifically what had happened when I had been playing with her own nubs. Right away it had been made extremely clear of my friend's girlfriend's sensitivity in that area. It was because of this I had been allowed a great amount of enjoyment watching and listening to her as I manipulated them. Hearing her muted sighs of pleasure as well as seeing her body flush with arousal, all of it had been an amazing sight. And now, as I stood fondling my friend's grilfriend, I couldn't help but wonder if Becky too might be the same.

In my mind I found myself wondering what kind of noises Becky would make. Would she mewl like my ex? Or perhaps groan? Would she attempt to muffle her sounds? Would her entire body flush that deep alluring color? Grouping the red headed doctor, more and more questions filled my head. Each one daring me to get them answered.

Unfortunately, as Becky had quite specifically told me not to get too carried away, I had no idea what it was that I was limited to. Was I allowed to remove her bra? I wasn't really sure. And while the threat of getting my hand slapped away might sound insignificant to any other guy, to me and having it happen during my first real encounter with a woman made me nervous as heck. Not to mention I was already worried about doing something stupid. Shaking my head I tried to turn my attention something else to distract me.

In a flash my eyes zeroed in on the exposed flesh of her long creamy neck. My eyes took a moment, appraising its beauty. And then, soon after, I replaced them with my lips. Trailing my way along her neck, I gave a jump a surprise as Becky's free hand was now firmly logged deep into my hair. Feeling her press my face harder, I was more than happy to oblige.

As Becky's taste filling my mouth, I gave out an exuberant sigh. She tasted as good as she smelled, this I was happy to have learned. Having worked up a bit sweat from our actions, the salty mineral added taste to her skin like a gourmet food, perfectly seasoned. Thankfully I knew enough to not do anything would leave a trace. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if Becky caught sight of a misplaced hicky that he didn't remember leaving. Instead, I satisfied mine, and Becky's desires happily licking and nibbling all along the length of her neck.

Feeling my ears tickled by another of Becky's soft sighs, eyes opened to a very thrilling surprise. As a product of my lips latching onto her neck, Becky's hand was deep in my hair guiding my lips to where she wanted them to go. In doing so her arm was now raised away from her body, leaving the area of her chest completely unguarded. As much as I wanted to ignore it, it was too good to pass up. Feeling my hand tingle, I was eager to jump at the chance.

My lips continued to move on her neck, hopeful that it might be able to distract her from the change in my hands positioning. Taking advantage of the unintentional opportunity, I slowly began to slide my hand down from her jutting mounds and back down to her rib cage. As the lacey under side of her bra left my fingers, a small ball of irritation formed in my stomach. But then slipping my finger underneath the offending cup, the negative felling was utterly swallowed by the sheer excitement racing in my heart.

My breathing rushed in my lungs as the soft, unobstructed sensation of her breast slid along my fingers. Starting from the tips of my fingers and ending at the base of my palm, my hand slipped between the black lacy garment and the plump warmth of Beckys's breast.

The moment my finger touched the enflamed peek of Becky's breast her breathy hitch filled my ear. Latching onto the engorged nipple, my fingers pinched at it, burning with excitement. Like she had been burned, Becky's breath rushed into her lungs sucked between her teeth. Contrary to her unexpected reaction I found her thrusting her chest harder into my palm, eagerly seeking a repeat.

Well… who am I to deny that?

Continuing to pull and squeeze at the brunette woman's peeks, I found myself more grateful than ever before for the night I had spent with my ex. Throughout that night I had been lucky enough to be allowed a completely shameless, and stress free zone to explore and examine the female body like no one has before. Having completely zero experience before hand, for a guy like me it was an invaluable experience.

As I watched my ex's reaction I had looked on with rapid fascination of what it was that made her moan in pleasure. I had experimented, studied what the correct way was to properly handle her body. I had completely immersed myself in everything that was her. Watching her writhe in slumbering pleasure had been the most thrilling thing I'd ever experience. And it was because of this, that I was able to feel confident as I handled Becky's body, just like I had her own. And while still slightly clumsy in my actions, as Becky's soft, warm breaths crashed against the side of my face, my chest warmed with pride.

The more I played with the brunettes rose tipped nubs the deeper breathes she would draw from the air around us. Circling her areola with my finger tip, I smiled into her pale neck, excitement roaring as her voice mewled softly into my ear. While not completely the same as my ex, Becky seemed to respond very positively to my stimulation.

One thing I was becoming aware of as I continued to handle Becky's breath stealing figure, she did not respond as to the same things that I had learned from my ex. While she seemed to have preferred softer, gentler attention, Becky seemed to respond to some more aggressive techniques. Not so rough that anything was turning purple but still, harder than what I had originally learned to do. Feeling like issuing small experiment, my rubbing finger stilled their motions and squeezed the eraser sized nub in a firm, tight hold.

As her hand left my fingers, I jumped only slightly as it repositioned itself reaching back and digging into the soft, naked flesh of my backside. Sending a surprisingly pleasurable jolt up my back, I let out a long breathy sigh and placed my now free hand on her other breast lifting the bra off complete, I began my duel assault.

Now teasing both peeks at the same time, it was becoming apparent just how worked up Becky was becoming from my touch. Letting out a shuttering breath every couple of seconds, Beckys's face was now nuzzling against my own, tracing my ear with her nose. In her hands, she instinctively guided me on how best to please her.

Still wrapped in my hair, right appendage kept me trapped onto her neck making sure my teeth and tongue continued to work. As well as her left, clawing my rear and burrowing deeper into its flesh each time my own fingers did something she liked. Oddly enjoying this treatment, my real surprise came out of nowhere.

Resting against my back, Becky's chest arched into my hands; filling them with her soft, springy mounds. As a result, the small of her back was now bent in the most alluring of ways. As her lower body remained free from direction, a moan of excitement rushed from my lungs as the globs of her rear pressed into my now reawakened member and grinded against it.

Lodged up against my stomach, my eyes snapped open at the sensation of grinding against me made it to my brain. It felt amazing. As my pants and underwear remained on the floor, the only thing separating me from her real flesh was the silky material of her panties. Acting of pure instinct, my hips thrust forward seeking out the wonderful feeling. And as she was already pressed firmly against my rod, my thrust did little more than press myself even harder against the red headed mother.

Her breath now left her in a soft, continuous panting that was broken only by the occasional faint whimper. As the grip on my rear increased, I could tell she had enjoyed it as well. I knew I was. Matching her breathing, I continued to press myself against her, pinching my fingers over her rose tinted peeks with added strength every time the softness of her lower cheeks ground themselves back.

Feeling my blood race throughout my veins, I knew Becky was becoming just as worked up as I had become. By this point the taste of her skin had completely disappeared, only to be replaced with a good layer of my own saliva. And as I slid my lips over her pulse point, I could feel her heart hammering in the major artery. Letting the intensity of it rest on my lips, Becky's fist quickly pulled my hair to a new location on her neck, demanding its attention. As the sound of a lengthy gasp filled the air, I knew my job was being handled.

As time went on the passion of the moments only seemed to increase in the medium sized bathroom. Letting out the occasional gasp the room was filled with the sounds of our pleasure.

Having spent quite a bit of time fondling her breasts, my attention naturally was beginning to wonder to what else I could touch. And as my now throbbing member continued to hump at the silken lingerie, it was no small wonder that I would begin to imagine what laid beneath. Letting out a small whine, my frustration was becoming quite the hindrance.

Before allowing my access to her body, Becky had quite explicitly told me that anything below the waist was off limits. The only reason I could fathom in my adrenalin laced brain was that the brunette hottie hadn't wanted things to escalate out of control. But now, as her breathing and heart raced against my body, it would be clear to everyone that things had escalated far beyond what she had originally intended.

A loving present and a moment of sultry affection had been the only thing on her mind when she had initiated the amazing oral pleasure. And then allowing her lover a quick squeeze of her body was supposed to last only a few minutes before they returned to the party, innocent as a couple of teenagers. But seeing her eyes sewn in pleasure and feeling her rear pressed into my front, I knew she had fallen to the lustful pleasure. In fact… I doubt she would even notice if I chose to… venture down a bit. I could just slide my hand down and…

As I continued to muse over what I could do to accomplish my goal, my hand, as if by instinct slipped down from Becky's engorged breast and crept down to the soft padding of her stomach. In and out her diaphragm heaved with each of her deep and labored breaths. Her entire body was flushed with warmth, burning my hands with its heat. Ticking at my skin, I passed my thumb over the concave dome of her belly button before moving on. She was amazing. She felt so alive! She seemed to be ready to burst with energy, I watched. Finally, as my hand began to descend to the edge of her black silken panties, I watched my appendage's progress, my blood bubbling in my skull.

Becky gasped my name, breaking my tense state of mind. Shuttering in my ear, her eyes snapped open, darkened by her state of arousal. She repeated calling my name with an almost pleading tone in her voice. "Wait, we… we can't- oh!" interrupting her brief bout of protest, a short exclamation of pleasure had rocketed up her spine. "Not… Not in the bathroom," she forced out in a single short gasping breath. Screwing her eyes shut, she pressed her face into my neck, breathing harshly against my skin.

Hearing her protest, I found myself giving them not so much as a second thought. Had she said them without thrusting her chest into my hand, or without grinding her soft rear into my staff, I might have given them more of a mind. But as it stood, I knew she wanted this just as much as I did. And as her hands remained in their respective places, any and all credence of her plea was destroyed. Instead, I pressed my lips to her favorite spot on her neck, and slipped down the last few inches.

Sliding my hand south on Becky's body, my fingers easily slid under the elastic of her flower embroidered panties. Met with a couple of inches of smooth skin, my hand jumped at the sensation of her red, trimmed pubic hair tickling at the tips of my fingers. The air inside of her underwear was hot; a burning, humid heat that immediately gave my digits a thin layer of sweat. Running my finger through the densely furred patch of brown, Becky's own liquid was added to that sweat. Be it sweat, or something else, I savored its soft fluffy texture. Allowing my fingers to pass through it one last time, I pressed my body as close to Becky as I could, relish the soft whimper that was released from her lips.

As the tip of my middle finger dipped onto the plunging slope her pubic area that fell between her legs, I felt my heart still in my chest. Stopping all other attention I had been giving to the separate areas of her body, my mind stopped, focusing to the point of a trance on my one moving hand.

If I had thought Becky had been excited before with my hands, in her underwear the brunette woman was gripping me tighter than ever before. So much in fact that I could say without a doubt if not for her needs to clip and trim their fingernails, I knew my rear would be the proud owner of four identical gashes all lined up in a row. The closer my hand crept to her core the deeper red her skin would flush. Taking in deep, heaving breaths, the moment my finger met the slickness of her core, a deep whimper shuttered from her body.

Fitting two of my fingers between the brunettes legs, my middle and ring finger now rested quite comfortably on top of Becky's red burning core. The slick moister that had awaited me was a welcome surprise. Dripping between my fingers, a copious amount of her arousal had already saturated her underwear, leaving my digits to marinate in the warm, humidity of her panties.

Like a furnace, Becky's core pored off heat. Slipping my fingers along the crack, her engorged inner lips brushed against my fingertips, forcing a muffled whimper to echo into my ear. Sinking into the heated petals, a little bit of pressure was all I needed to wedge a finger between her lower lips.

I found the skin nestled between her petals was soft and slick with her own juices. Biting her lips, her expression was that of pure anticipation, waiting for me to continue. As much as she had protested, even if only for a moment, I could feel her body, aching for me to fulfill her body's desires. Looking at her face a thin layer of sweat had formed on her brow. On her skin, warm blood coursed just under its surface in burning liquid heat. Fortunately for her, patience was never my string suit.

Sawing my fingers through the warm wetness of her slit, Becky's body seemed to lose all of its remaining strength, forcing the entirety of its weight into my chest. More than happy to compensate for the shift in weight, I simply held her, feeling the gift of her body and savoring the moment I never thought I would see.

In and out I ground my fingers firm against the slick hardness of her pelvic bone. Becky's strangled whimpers echoed against the pale color of the bathroom. Listening to the noisy sounds like a beautiful music, I closed my eyes and shut out anything that wasn't Becky. All I wanted to feel was Becky, all I wanted to hear was Becky, all I wanted to taste was Becky, and as the tips of my fingers trailed in and over the inner grooves of her flower, the world could be ending and I would still be oblivious. This was all that mattered.

As the length of my fingers continued to work through Becky's petals, I took careful mind to find exactly what she liked. Fumbling around, I took great pleasure experimenting. It did not take long for me to learn what each of her noises meant.

Every time a whimper would slip through her lips, I knew that she was enjoying whatever it was that I had tried. Whenever I saw her bit her bottom lip, I knew to stay exactly where I was. And at any point should she groan I knew to immediately return back to what I had just changed. Being a fickle and tricky system, it took me a little while to completely understand the many signals Becky's body sent out. But every time the sound of her pleasure reached my ears, my heart pounded with excitement. To see her happy, to see her pleased, to know that I was competent, nothing made me feel so good.

Positioned behind Becky as I was, a great amount of access to her body had been allowed to me in a comfortable and relaxing manor. No unnecessary bending or awkwardness required. Unfortunately, as I tried in vain to force my hand deeper into her loving folds, this moment proved to be the end of that ease.

Stretching my arm to its limit, I found my arm length to fail me right when I needed it most. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't reach. As fun and exciting as it felt to massage her innermost folds deep between her legs, I ached to sink my finger inside her wonderful, beautiful body. But, no matter how much I attempted to shift my positioning, the tips of my fingers fell just short of her damp honey pot. And unless I was willing to risk snapping my wrist, it didn't seem like I would reach my goal anytime soon.

Actually considering this as an option for a moment, Becky's movement jarred me from my ridiculous contemplation. Peering over her blushing shoulder, my eyes opened to see what Ann was doing.

Sliding an inch down from where she had been resting, Becky groaned into my ear before spreading her legs and bending her pelvis away from my body. Annoyed, my first reaction to her strange shifting was due to the loss of her warmth pressed against my rod. However, this negative emotion did not last long.

Even with my member forced into the cool air of the bathroom, it took me only a moment to realize the purpose of her shift. Now making me the only thing keeping her from falling, Becky's legs rested spread at an obscene angle, pointing in opposite ends of the bathroom. And with her newly positioned bottom, the entrance to her womanhood was now within perfect position for my fingers to reach. Slowly, I slid my damp fingers through her cleft making the moment last before, finally, her warm, caressing oven became wrapped around my fingers, squeezing them in a firm hold.

No longer able to properly attend to her neck a small part of me was thankful for the reprieve as my mouth and tongue had become slightly tiered after such a long use. Not even seeming to notice, Becky was preoccupied, enjoying a different part of my body.

Eyes squeezed close tightly in an expression of what seemed to be pain, Becky's open and gasping lips were the only thing to calm my anxious fears. I've only done this once before, then again that was true with everything I'd done tonight, but still… what I was handling was a very sensitive, and delicate peace of beauty. And while I believed I knew enough not to do anything that would actually hurt her, I still felt it necessary to start slow.

Plunging a single finger down into her depths, I marveled at the heat rising from inside. All along her insides, I could feel her walls twitching along the length of my finger. Rubbing my finger along the softness of her core, Becky took a short gasp, humping slightly into my hand. Too busy, to notice, my attention was focused solely on just what it was that I was feeling.

Her core wasn't as tight as I had felt in my ex, but I'm pretty sure that that was to be expected after what she had done. To try and fantasize that a woman of her age would be as tight as a virgin teen would be ridiculous. Even I'm not that stupid.

No, where my ex had been like a vise that had gripped my finger to the point that at one time I didn't believe I would get it back. Becky on the other hand, I could feel the inside of her walls they softly rippled around it, massaging it with a gentle caress. Only able to imagine this sensation on a different part of my anatomy, my member throbbed with urgency. Satisfied that she was in no danger, I slipped a second finger inside and slowly began to pump them in and out of her dripping oven.

Watching my fingers disappear between her legs, I slowly trailed my eyes up her body and stopped at her face. Still shut, Becky's eyelids no longer seemed to be clamped in extreme force. Instead, her expression had changed, becoming almost frightened. Eyebrows drawn upward, a small crease of skin had formed in the middle of her forehead. And while closed, occasionally I would catch the long lashes of her eyelids fluttering only to become still once more. Loving all of this, I knew the thing I enjoyed most was her red lips, parted and sucking in deep, long droughts of air.

While I did miss the warm presence of her rear grinding against my member, I remained as ridged as ever. Instead of my member, Becky was grinding herself into my hand, moving herself as much as her position allowed. Encouraged by this action, I pressed my two fingers deep into her core.

Falling from my hair, Becky's nimble fingers trailed down my scalp before resting on the back of my neck. Lost in her own world of pleasure, I watched amazed as Becky unconsciously was responding just as I had under her own care and began to massage the thick flesh of my neck.

In the arms of the one you love, receiving pleasure from them, you can't help but want to feel them with your hands. To hold them and kiss them and allow that love to grow even more. I had experienced this first hand only just a bit ago. Lost in the pleasure of her mouth, as my release began to draw near, my hand instinctively sought out Becky; aching to touch her with my hands. Even if it had only been my hand, running through the locks of brown hair on her head it had been enough. Allowing that realization to sink in, I knew I had to face the truth.

I loved Becky.

Not as a friend, not as a flimsy attraction to a random person, but as a woman. I loved her like I never loved before, unconditionally and irrefutably. I loved her smile. I loved her laugh. I loved her kindness. Everything about this woman drew me to her like a moth to a flame and it wasn't until this very moment, that I realized just how amazing it could feel to burn. Disregarding the wrongness, forgetting about others, and completely deleting the existence of Fraser, I focused only on the woman in my arms. Just her and me.

As my fingers continued to drive in and out of her core, saturating them in her liquid, Becky's own release seemed to rushing through her blood. Feeling the impending fireworks, the brunette woman desperately sought to somehow anchor herself in the whirlwind of pleasure racing her system. It felt like you could be blown away. It felt like if you didn't hold on, you could just explode right then and there. It was because I knew this that as my eyes bored into her beautiful face, my hands slowed until finally, they stopped.

Letting out a frustrated whine Becky's hips wiggled desperate to regain the friction of my fingers in her core. Unfortunately for her, my hand remained still. "Fuck!" she groaned, breasts heaving in breath. Giving the erratic mound's peak a fresh pinch, a small smile formed on my lips.

As her eyes snapped open they immediately found my face. "Don't… stop," she whimpered, pleading me to finish her off. Still humping my hand, I knew she had been only seconds away from her release. "Oh god, fuck yes…"

Feeling my heart pound in my chest, I couldn't believe the way I was acting. But, I couldn't help it. After so many years of repressing myself, I wanted all of what Becky had to offer. All of it.

Reluctantly pulling my hand out from her now saturated underwear, I repositioned both my hands and pulled her to her feet by her arms. Stumbling a bit from the sudden need to use her legs, Becky turned to face me, confusion clear on her face. "What?" she asked. "Why… why did you stop?"

At the sound of her question my heart hammered in my chest at a speed that made me worry for my ribs. "B-Becky," I spoke nervously. Leaning forward I bent down and kissed her on the lips. Not overpowering, not even opening my mouth, it was just a soft kiss showing her my affection.

Savoring her full warm lips, I tried to hold back my panic at what I was trying to say. I didn't really know how a guy was supposed to go about this. I felt she deserved more than a simple 'you wanna?' but I knew I didn't hold the romantic capacity to think of something actually special. How did guys usually go about this?

"Becky," I repeated, thankfully without stuttering. Swallowing nervously, my straining staff accidentally brushed against her dangling hand causing her to look down out of instinct. Looking back up at me, a light of understanding flashed in her eyes.

Unable to hide my embarrassment, I applauded myself for not shying away from her this time. She whimpered my name seeming almost pained in her expression. "We've gone too far as it is," she reminded me. "We can't… have sex, not right now, not in my boyfriend's bathroom." Holding an aghast expression, she shook her head and turned her eyes on the wall. Chewing on her bottom lip, I could see her at battle with her arousal, fighting it to retain her rational thought. Unfortunately for her, I could see the itching, burning pleasure still radiating from the space between her legs. I had stopped just at the point she needed me most, and she was desperate for her relief.

Sliding my hand up from her arm, I followed the natural curve of her slim body all the way up to her neck. Cupping the beautiful surface in my palm, I pushed her face up and forced her to look at me. Not saying anything, I just gazed on her features. As selfish as this was, I knew she would say yes. When your blood is pounding and your breath is heaving, rational thought seemed become meaningless. And right now, Becky was a ball of pent up, unsatisfied sexual energy demanding to be released.

In the moments that followed, Becky's conviction seemed to melt away. While still looking nervous, she was giving in to her body's desires. "oh, god," she sighed, her tone laced with a twinge of sadness. Nuzzling her cheek into my hand, she closed her eyes. Lasting only a moment, the blue orbs resurfaced, acceptance gleaming inside. "What am I going to do with you…"

Walking forward a few steps, Becky's expression reminded me of someone who had just lost in some kind of sport. Disappointed in herself but still reeling with excitement.

Biting her lip she appeared to still be very nervous about the situation. Regardless, offering me a subdued smile, she turned her head over her shoulder and winked. "Guess I won't be needing these…"Removing her hands from my body, Becky's panties slipped over the swell of her round hips and hit the floor. And seeing my entranced expression, Becky couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Blushing only slightly at her amusement, I knew by now Becky's teasing gestures were something to enjoy. While embarrassed of my inexperienced response, I held no shame in admiring the woman I loved. She was beautiful, every inch of her. All it did was strengthen my need. Seeing the generous globs in the open air stirred my excitement to new levels. And as much as I wanted to spend the time to properly appreciate the swelling flesh, both of us were too far gone to wait anymore.

Becky backed up to the bathroom's counter, pressing the swell of her rear into its edge. With a soft hop, she pulled herself onto its cool surface allowing her legs to swing free from the ground. Running her fingers lightly along the glossy texture of the counter top, another look of anxiety flashed along her face, as if she were worried if it was sturdy enough. Passing whatever test she seemed to have administered, she returned her beautiful blue eyes back to my face, and smiled.

Eyes wide, I watched all of this unfold and felt my heart catching at the sight of her red dyed lips curled upwards. It wasn't a suggestive smile; if anything it seemed more anxious than anything. Regardless, past all that anxiety I could see the excitement roaring from within. From the dark gloss in her eyes, to the deep rise and fall of her chest, all of it showed to me the aroused, needy woman locked within. Touching her knee with the tip of my finger, I smile back.

Standing at the edge of her legs, my hands rested on each of bend knees, frozen in silence. Too nervous to be the first one to move we both were at an impasse. In her breast I could still see her skin jiggle at the pounding force of her heart beat. And in my own, my heart pounded just as fierce. I knew one of us was going to have to break the tension. If not, we were going to be for the next hour just standing here. With a gulp I realized that in this situation I was the man. Regardless of age or experience, I was the man and it was my responsibility to step up.

Feeling my hands shake with nervousness, I applied the smallest of pressure, pushing the two knees apart. Locked tight, the last of Becky's reluctance seemed to drain away as slowly but surely, a small amount of space opened between her legs. Encouraged by this headway, I found the strength and pressed even harder opening her legs. Not stopping until her knee's met the lines of my shoulders, once I finally finished spreading her I had to stop myself from blacking out.

In my ears blood pounded behind my skull almost defining me with its thundering volume. The air in my lungs seemed dry and empty, no matter how much I pulled in; I just seemed to need more than my lungs could hold. No matter what I did it felt like I was about to explode. Then, as I trailed my eyes down from her mesmerizing blue orbs and followed the path of her body, at the sight of her core my breath stopped. And with it, everything else.

Bared to the world in the bright lighting of their bathroom, Becky's red furred core glimmered in the wet heat of her own arousal. All inside of her thigh and up through the soft downy material of her lower hair, Becky's juice seemed to gleam. Staring deep into it, the shiny dark brown hair called to me. Looking much denser than that of my ex, Becky's brown patch of fur had been neatly trimmed and styled; most like just for the day's occasion. Kept short to the skin, the red hairs rested in a modest patch just above the beginning of her blood flush petals.

Shuttering in excitement, at the sight of her lower lips nothing in the world could have stopped from looking down. Nestled in between her thighs, Becky's core was rosy a deep bush covering it in its entirety. All along the middle, her inner lips could be seen flushed with arousal. And while not as neat as I had seen with Kim, and hanging out a bit, it did nothing to subtract from its beauty.

"Oh god, more," Becky sighed fretfully.

Looking up to her face, I was amused to see a new kind of blush reddening across her face. Having watched me inspect her center so intently I remember how that had felt when she had been the one doing it. Showing her that she had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, I gave her a goofy grin and enjoyed the way her face seemed to flush even more.

With a deep breath, I dared my feet to walk and step between Becky's spread legs. Feeling the warm, creamy texture of Becky's thighs slide across my hips, the brunette woman was forced to spread her limps even further allowing me access to her body. Leaning against the wall, Becky leaned back placing her body in the best possible angle for this situation.

As I slowly ran my hands up and down her legs, I could feel my nervous beginning to fall from my body. And looking into Becky's eyes, I could see the same thing happening inside her. Standing between her legs with my ridged member mere inches away from her core, everything just felt right. I wasn't worrying about later, or about others, it just felt like I belonged here. And seeing the way Becky was leaning back, a soft smile on her face as she watched me, I knew she felt the same way.

Grabbing my member with a firm hold I pressed myself against her core and shivered at the sensation of her hard pubic bone pressed up against the tip. Adjusting my member down through her folds, my eyes remained locked on Becky's not even blinking. Finally, as I was forced to bend my knee's to reach the proper angle, the end of my member fell into the bottom most area of her crease. Letting my body shiver with excitement, I began to slowly slide inside.

As the head of my member successfully popped inside Becky's warm caver I moved my hand and placed it on the top of her thigh. No more than an inch inside and I was already beginning to feel my limit. Grasping at her thighs, I wrestled for control.

In a slow creeping gesture I slowly began to slide deeper. During my night with my ex it had happened so fast, too fast. I hadn't been able to enjoy this part at all. To out of my mind I had just plunged inside. Right now I wanted to feel Becky's core in all its wonder. I wanted to savor it, inch by precious inch.

Halfway through my concentration was broken by the sound of Becky's breathy moan filling the room. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the sight of her. Head back resting against the wall, her features were magnificent. Gripping my forearms, her hold was tight. And with her eyes closed and her brow furled, I could see she was focusing on the slow intrusion of my member just as much as I was. Pressing another bit of myself forward, her eyes clenched before relaxing once more. Repeating my action, I did not stop this time and focused on her face. And just like before her eye lids clenched, but this time they not release. And upon seeing her take her bottom lip between her teeth, my member throbbed with pleasure.

Returning my focus down to what I was going I couldn't stop think how amazing she felt. Without the strangling grip my ex had enforced upon me, Becky's sexual muscles were able to almost wrap me in a warm, wet caress. Taking a mental note, I couldn't deny just how… strong they felt in comparison.

As a woman who I can only assume has had consistent sex with her boyfriend for years, her inner muscles were much more developed than that of my previous experience. Due to their regular use they were able to move and be controlled much better than any teenage girl could achieve. Sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine, her walls tightened around my member to an incredible degree. And not a second after this delightful experience occurred did Becky's lips open to yet another beautiful moan. Too focused on the sound and sensations of Becky, as my pelvis found its place against Becky's I nearly jumped in surprise.

Both of us let out a long withheld breath. Opening her eyes, Becky stared at me with an expression of love and happiness. It was not very hard for me to return it.

As we were staring into each other's eyes, I wasn't prepared for it when she suddenly began to move. Buried deep within the confines of Becky's cavern, I and Becky were just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, as Becky's eyes closed, she surprised me by moving her hand from my forearms, and shifted them to the area behind my neck. Then, as I watched her curiously, she used her new found leverage pulling my face down to hers.

More out of romance than crazed lust, I savored Becky's lips smiling into them. Settling into the Kiss, my body just seemed to naturally respond.

Sliding out of her channel, her muscles stayed firm, urging me to stay as deep as my length would allow. Then, pushing my hips forward her body graciously accepted me; once more sending maelstrom of pleasure to race up my pelvis. Letting out a soft sigh Becky's arms held me even tighter, urging me to continue. Happy to oblige, I began to find my rhythm, plunging in and out of her depths.

As the pace of my hips began to pick up speed, the fervor of our kiss increased with it. While it may have started out soft and tender, the sensations of our link inevitably forced more lustful, passionate emotions to the surface. Now with an open mouth, I was grinning happily as Becky's tongue dove into my mouth.

Tasting Becky only made the sensations bellow my waist all the better. She was amazing. And due to my lack of any real experience, I was more than happy to allow her take control of this activity. Even still, I made sure to pay attention and memorize all the different things she did so that I might improve on my flaw. Man, if only I could learn this fast at school.

As my hips began to pump at a faster pace, it did not take me long to pick up on Becky's technique. Pushing at her tongue I was able to battle the small pink appendage back into its owner's mouth. I took this victory with pride. Licking it tenderly, Becky's throaty moan vibrated inside my mouth.

As time passed on the speed of my hips continued to increase, never stopping for a break. She felt too amazing, even just the thought of stopping seemed insane. To stop this feeling, to pull out of her beautiful warmth, to do this would be more evil than anything in this world. Even if it meant only a second more of this pleasure, I would do anything.

With an irritating note, I was being made aware of the inevitable shifting our position had under gone. The harder my hips met Becky's the farther back her rear was being pushed back onto the counter. With a primal annoyance I could feel how much this hampered my progress to getting my pleasure.

Shifting my hands from her splayed thighs, I worked them up higher landing behind her tailbone. Then, with a surprising burst of strength, I pulled her rear back towards the edge, earning a small squeak of surprise to burst from Becky. Angling her head she smiled into my lips, excited by my forcefulness.

With my hands now securely locked under Becky's rear, it was nice to be able to control the situation without letting out on the force of my hips. With my ex I had been forced to go so slowly, so carefully because I'd been afraid of hurting her. And while I wasn't exactly trying to hump her through the wall, I was enjoying the sensations of her walls slipping up and down my staff in a fast, hard manor. I enjoyed it a lot. Picking up my speed, I shuttered in delight.

Between the two of us, Becky was the first one to break our kiss since we had started our pleasurable activity. Between my quick, speedy thrust and my hands openly fondling the flesh of her backside, her ponding heart forced her lips from mine so that she could gasp in her much needed air. Clenching her eyes shut, her breathing continued to pant, whimpering every few seconds in pleasure.

Like two steel cables, Becky's arms pulled my face hard against her sternum, allowing her to bury her face into my hair and gasped, muffling her voice as she whispered my name. In my new position I couldn't help but smile, letting out a small gasping chuckle. More than happy with the placement of my face, I found myself suddenly smack dab in the middle of her breasts. Pressing my head deeper into the mounds, my member throbbed approvingly.

I could honestly say that I loved Becky's breasts almost as much as her rear. While still called small by most, it was because of their size that they remained in such a beautiful state. Unlike most woman her age, Becky's breast still hung high on her chest, beautiful as ever.

Much to my delight I was able to confirm that they were larger than my ex's. While not much it was still evident. As well as their size, another trait seemed to stand out from that of my ex. Her nipples had been pale, almost blending into her skin tone. And with breast being on the small side, the sensitive peak had spread to cover a good amount of the soft mound in a large diameter. In comparison, Becky's nipples were actually rather small. And each with darkish pink coloring.

In the back of my mind I realized I should probably stop comparing the two. Becky... Becky was beautiful in an entirely different kind of way. She was so soft and warm, and the way her core seemed to drip with arousal was one of the most arousing things I've ever seen. Seeing both of them, I couldn't pick which one I like more. They were both just perfect.

Sliding my hand out from under Becky's rear and up her thigh, I knew she was nearing her release. And I wasn't far behind. Down below us I could actually hear how wet she was with arousal. Working her up so excessively before with my hand turned out to be a strategic bonus. Without it as a head start, I couldn't be sure I would be able to last long enough to completely fulfill her needs. Even now, I could feel myself becoming undone. Only through sheer willpower was I able to hold back and stop myself.

"Oh god, more please" she panted, gasping for breath against my hair. Down below her pelvis was moving in a frenzy, humping back at my member as much as her position could allow her. I loved hearing her sex laced voice. After hearing all of my life, it was an incredible thrill to hear her moaning and whimpering. Letting out a particularly long groan her finger clamped onto my neck, digging into it with her non-existent fingernails. So close… so close…

Without any type of warning, the sound of a fist raking against the bathroom's door echoed into our ears. "Becky?" Fraser's voice called from the other side. "Becky are you still in there?"

Having frozen in place, both me and Becky stared at each other with wide, frightened eyes; still panting from our exhausting activated. Down below my grip on Becky's rear tightened. In the shock of Fraser appearing unannounced, Becky's inner muscled and clamped around my member in a stifling grasp. Unable to stop myself, I pushed forward pushing my member through the unbearable tightness.

Letting out a load squeak of surprise Becky's eyes turned to mine, a fire of anger burning inside the blue orbs. "J-Just fine Frash," Becky called back, trying desperately to keep the breathlessness from showing in her tone. "It's taking me a little longer to get the stain out than I thought."

After a small pause, Fraser answered back. "Didn't someone bring you the other dress?" she questioned sounding slightly curious.

Turning her eyes back to mine, I could see the wry emotions swirling from within. "Oh he brought it to me all right," she commented dryly. Seeing that gaze, my mind couldn't be deterred from the tight grip her channel had forced around me. Back and forth I kept jumping from Fraser to her girlfriend, frozen in indecision. On one hand, Fraser was right outside that door. On the other… she felt so good. Gripping her rear even tighter, I slowly pulled my member out, right before sliding it right back in.

Gasping in a breath of shock, Becky's face became lodged in the crook of my neck. "Oh… well that's good. I was worried he might have forgotten. You know how he can be," he chuckled amused.

Still breathing deep in my neck, Becky fingernails dug into my back. "Mhmm," she hummed distracted.

Pausing slightly, Fraser seemed to understand something strange was going on. "Becky? Is everything okay in there? You sound a little… strange," he finished apprehensively. Pausing again the door knob began to rattle.

Looking up Becky's eyes bored into mine, pleading me to stop. "F-FINE," Becky quickly answered. "I'm fine. I just… had a bit too much wine. And don't come in, I just got out of the shower. That wine got so… sticky." Finishing the last word Becky's face returned my neck muffling a long and deep whimper she had been forced to repress. "I- I had to wash up a bit." She was so close, we both were. Just a little bit more…

"Oh," the door knob stilled. "Well… okay." Anyone could tell from the tone of her voice he was doubting the explanation but his drunkness dropped it. "Um, he hasn't… I mean you haven't seen him have you after he brought the dress? I haven't seen him anywhere?"

"No!" Ann gasped. In my neck I couldn't see her face, but I knew she must be in pain. Behind me, her legs had become wrapped around me, pushing against my rear to go deeper. Surprised by the sudden action, I was more than happy to concede.

"Really? I mean… if you say so. I guess I'll just, um… go." he sounded hesitant.

"Okay," Ann panted. "Ill… be… down… soon!" and with that, Becky reached her limit.

Sinking into my neck, Becky latched on, biting my flesh to hold back the explosive sound of her release. And feeling the sweet sting of her teeth as well as the vibrating sensation of her throat groaning into my neck, I could feel myself come undone.

"Okay," Fraser called out. And then she left.

Not hearing the farewell even slightly, at that moment, anything outside of this room ceased to exist. Crushing my member with newfound strength, in her release Becky's channel rippled all around my member, clenching and relaxing faster than I could comprehend.

In and out of this wonderful environment I pushed my member, expelling my essence as deep inside of the brunettte woman as my length could manage. Again and again I could feel the white fluid leave my body and into Becky's. And again and again, Becky's body accepted it, moaning into my throat with each explosive spurt.

Holding each other as close as we could, we stayed in each other's arms, allowing our partner to completely ride out the length of their climax. Finally, as her teeth pulled out of my skin and her limbs grew slack, I rested my forehead against her should and just smiled.

Staying like this I wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as I could. Hearing her rapid breathing, feeling her racing heart beet, smelling the fragrant sweat rising from her body, and most of all, enjoying the soft sensation of her fingers as the lazily twirled through my hair. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, nothing can last forever.

Ann's dazed, blissful voice called out my name. Not answering, I buried my face deeper into her neck, hoping she would let whatever it is drop it, and let me stay. "Hey… we need to get up," she requested. The sound of disappointment in her voice made me smile. I could tell, if not for her responsible personality she would have stayed like this just as long like me. Regretfully, I obeyed.

Rising just enough to look into her eyes, I enjoyed the blissed out, dizzy expression plastered across her face. And hearing her giggle, I had to guess my face didn't look all that different. "I'm mad at you, you know," she raised a tired eye brow. Fortunately for me, there was absolutely zero real emotion behind the statement. "How could you, with Fraser right outside the door." She shook her head. "I didn't know you could be so bad." Despite herself I could see the excited gleam in here eye. Curling her lip into a smile, she kissed me.

Letting out a sigh, Becky pulled back resting her head against the wall behind her. "I guess we should hurry and get dressed." Looking as unhappy at the idea as I did, I put my lips against hers hopping to distract her. Giggling like a teenager she shook her head, removing her lips from mine. "Stop it!" she laughed. "I'm serious, we need to go! Fraser said it herself; we've been gone way to long. It will be a miracle if we can get down stairs without facing a million knowing smiles." Simply moving my lips to her neck. Letting out a soft whimper, Becky pulled her arms between us and softly attempted to push me off. Getting the message, I unwillingly shifted back onto my feet, and pulled my now soft member out from her channel.

Getting up from her awkward position, Becky cracked her back before looking around us, inspecting the damage. "It might be best if you head down first," she spoke sheepishly, almost sounding embarrassed. Looking around, I understood why. On the counter and the floor below, a good amount of her liquid arousal, as well as a bit of mine had formed into almost a puddle at my feet. Now why did I like that so much? "I'll need to clean this up so Fraser doesn't get scarred for life." hearing the sarcastic dry humor in her tone, I couldn't help but laugh.

Feeling a little guilty, I felt bad making her do the entire cleanup. "Um, you sure? I mean I can help…"

Smiling at my offer, she shook her head. "No, there might still be a chance that someone downstairs isn't aware what we're doing and if we go back separately maybe the more ignorant people won't be able to figure it out." She explained. Then, blushing, she placed her hand over the skin of her lower belly. "Besides, I ah, have a few other things I need to clean up." realizing what she must be talking about, I could only blush and nod my head.

Getting my cloths back on and flattening my hair back down, I looked at Becly and gave her a small smile. "Okay… um, see you in a bit," I offered. Heading towards the door, Becky's hand was suddenly wrapped around mine pulling back to face her.

"Forgetting something?" she raised an eyebrow. Not seeing any kind of response she rolled her eyes smiling. "I Love you," she grinned still feeling the rush from her release. Pulling me close she gave me a soft peck on the lips and then pushed me towards the door. "Oh!" she suddenly called out. "And whatever's gotten into you, I'm expecting more of it tomorrow." Looking positively ferial, she smirked at my dumbfounded expression and pushed me completely out the door.

As the door closed behind me, I stood just there for a moment, smiling. Catching it the corner of my eye, I walked over to a vanity mirror on shaking legs. In the mirror I stared into the eyes of Fraser and searched myself for any kind of remorse. Be it the after sex haze of pleasure, or just my own flawed existence, I was happy to see that there was none to be found. In my heart, I was happy. As happy as I ever had been. I felt good. I felt in love. Fuck yeah!

It was then, as I happily grinned into the reflection of Fraser that I remembered.

The party hadn't ended yet.

Letting that realization wash over me I simply stood where I was, an empty, twitching expression on my face. Just like that my happiness had been ripped away from me. Should I just leave? The window was only a few feet away and then I could escape to my house. If I was caught now…

Feeling my frown deepen, my negativity was distracted by a sound banging on the other side of Kim's bathroom. Without even realizing it, my frown had transformed into a soft smile. Then again…

Not able to stay upset, I shook my head smiling and placed the mask back into my pocket. What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things…

Smiling to myself, I headed down the stairs, completely oblivious of the reflection of myself still standing in the mirror. Giving a look around the room, the apparition gave a single sigh, smiling without a care in the world. And just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

:::::

Hopping down Kim's stairs, I looked around the party and was happy to see everyone still enjoying the party and even more so, ignoring me. Ah, feels good. Looking even closer, my frame jumped a bit at the sight of Fraser talking amongst his friends, a large smile on his face. Examining the adult man, I sighed a breath of relief, happy to see him up and moving again. And the fact that he didn't seem to remember anything didn't hurt my good mood either. Giving the man a wave, Fraser saw me and gave me a small nod before returning to his friends.

Already feeling better about my situation, i walked around the house, looking for other people. As I allowed my heartbeat to calm down, a flash of brown hair caught in the corner of my eye. Flinching out of pure instinct, as I peeked through cracked eye lids, my heart began to pound for a completely different reason. Down from the stairs, Becky descended back into the party, a lime green dress wrapped around her body. Looking as fresh and rejuvenated as ever, my smile grew at the glow she seemed to carry with her.

Shuffling my feet, I stared at the grown woman, a sudden bashfulness eating away at my mind. Back to being her friend, the reality of what we had done was finally setting in. The kisses, the touches, the… intimacy, all of it hit me like a brick wall leaving me to crumble.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I watched her walk over to the food table and fill a plate with what was left of the bountiful spread. I wanted to say something, anything really. But no matter what I thought, all of it all seemed so… insignificant. As my gaze turned toward the ground, a flash went off in my head, giving me an idea.

Nervous as ever, I looked around the room, searching for what I needed. Finding the table where all the presents were being held, I grabbed a bundle of flowers, snapping off one of its many roses and placed the rest back on the table. I looked at the red flower and smiled.

Appearing behind Becky, I hesitantly tapped her shoulder, feeling my heart race in my chest. "Hmm?" looking over her shoulder, she turned to me and gave me a bright, warm smile. "Oh, I'm glad you're still here." she informed me, her tone as lovely as ever. Feeling my palms moisten with sweat, it was my turn to nod my head as I shyly peeked at the older woman. "Yea, I… wanted to give you your anniversary present." Putting on a goofy smile, I grinned happily.

Looking actually surprised, Becky's eyes were wide. "You didn't have to get us anything," she swore. Putting her hand on my shoulder, I swallowed nervously.

"Actually… it's just for you," seeing the look of confusion her face, I took a deep breath before revealing what it was that I had hidden behind my back. Pulling out the rose, I had swiped; I put on big happy smile, grinning like the fool I was. "Thanks for having me over Becky!"

In a flash, Becky's surprised expression morphed into one of nostalgia. She sighed wistfully. Reciting my younger self, I had used the exact same words I had used whenever I would present her with a flower as a little boy. And just like that, I was seven years old again.

Seeing her lips curl into a smile, as well as her eyes twinkle with delight that I had strived to see, the same happy, air like emotion bloomed in my chest just like it did all those years ago. Taking a breath of deep air, I embraced this feeling whole heartedly, finally able to identify it for what it was.

Love.

Looking a little teary-eyed, Becky stroked the petals of the flower lovingly. "Doesn't this bring back memories," she sighed dreamily, looking as though she herself was back in time. Flashing up to me, her eyes twinkled with delight. "Aren't you the sweetest…" reciting her part of the exchange the brunette woman was unable to hold back a small laugh of mirth.

Snatching the flower from her fingers, Becky jumped a bit, surprised by my actions. Shifting on my feet, I decided to make my move before I lost my nerve.

Before Becky could react, I aimed the butt of the flower stem and stuck it into her hair. "Actually," I gulped. Looking into her wide, surprised eyes, the sight of the rose nestled in the crown of her hair was the only thing that gave me the courage to continue. "I… kind of always thought it would look better in your hair." Seeing her surprised face grow red, I smiled nervously as her hand rose to touch the flower, checking to see if I had actually just done it.

Seeing a look of amazement flash across her features, I gave her another smile. "Happy anniversary… Becky." She looked at me in surprise.

"Thank you… ." Giving me a warm smile, I ducked my head understanding that this was the time to go.

Making sure, I gave her one last smile before walking off into the party. Unable to help myself, halfway across the room I looked back to see her blue orbs trained on my retreating form, a thoughtful expression etched into her features. And on her head, a single finger rested against the flowers fragrant petals nestled in her hair. Ducking my head down once more, I didn't have to look back to know her eyes would remain on my back as long as her vision would allow her.

Falling onto the couch surrounded by drunks and friends, I rested my head against the backrest, a soft smile on my face. Sitting here, I will wait for the party to end and go home. At this point it was the only thing I could do. It was just like me to fall in love with a taken girl. All the danger of regular girls as well as their own special brand. I tell you, only I could be that stupid.

Lifting my head from the couch I looked across the room to see Ann standing beside her boyfriend, leaning on his arm as happy as can be. Enjoying her jubilant expression, my eyes drifted higher, widening slightly as I spotted a red rose still tucked neatly in the crown of her hair. Feeling myself smile, I couldn't contain the happiness swelling in my chest.

Shifting my eyes down to my pants, I could faintly see the outline of the rod pressing through my pants. Taking a second to acknowledge it, I leaned back into the couch, trying to hide it. Twice the danger… but triple the reward.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
